Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Bonds Between Dimensions
by Finalmente
Summary: De forma misteriosa, un humano es transformado en pokémon, herido y con pocos recuerdos de su vida anterior, termino tirado en una playa donde debió encontrar la muerte. Fue por la bondad que sobrevivió, y decidido a ayudar a su salvadora y a encontrar respuestas, recorrerá el mundo como un explorador, sin saber el destino que cargaba.
1. 0

_**~0: New Life~ **_

_**...¿D-donde...estoy?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi cuerpo...duele...se siente...extraño**_

_¡Hola y Bienvenido, jeje!_

_Lamento las molestias, pero por ahora no puedo decirte mi nombre ni lo que te sucede, pero todo eso lo conocerás en su debido momento. En breve seras enviado al Mundo de los Pokémon, un lugar asombroso en donde solo viven los pokémon, aunque primero debo hacer unas cuantas preguntas. El mundo de los pokémon es un tanto diferente al de los humanos, como ves. Allí la naturaleza de un pokémon es muy fuerte. Puede ser tan apasionada como como las turbulentas mareas de un océano, tan brillante y pura como una lengua de fuego, tan terca y firme como una piedra, tan alegre y chispeante como un rayo, o tan sensible y fuerte como los antiguos bosques._

_Es lo que le da forma al carácter de un pokémon. Es lo que los guía y los define, es su esencia misma._

_Tu carácter hace una gran diferencia en el mundo pokémon, como espero que hayas entendido. Es por eso que deseo entenderte; preferiría darte una forma que se adapte mejor a la verdadera naturaleza de tu alma._

_Muy bien, empecemos. No pienses demasiado en cada pregunta; solo confía en tus instintos. Ellos sabrán la verdad._

_Primera pregunta, ¿Sueles decepcionarte a ti mismo? ¿Te encuentras a veces deseando ser mejor en las cosas que realizas?_

_**S... si...**_

_¿Te encuentras a menudo deseando poder empezar todo de nuevo?_

_**Sí, pero...sé que no puedo. Mis errores...quedaron todos en el pasado. Solo intento tener esperanza...Hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo...de lo poco que tengo.**_

_Cuando encuentras que has fallado en una importante tarea que ten han dado, ¿te pones furioso? ¿culpas a los demás? ¿o lloras?_

_**Me enojo mucho...pero...solo conmigo mismo. Intento que otras personas no lo vean, ya que no puedo culparlas de mis propios errores.**_

_Valoras mucho las opiniones que tienen los demás sobre ti, entonces. Tu reputación debe ser algo muy importante para ti._

_**Sí...me importa mucho el como las demás personas piensan sobre mí. Cuando me menosprecian, duele...**_

_Entiendo. Ahora, cuéntame algo más: ¿Sueles hacer favores a la gente, incluso cuando no te lo piden? ¿O te sueles encontrar evitando hacer el trabajo incluso cuando **Si** te lo piden?_

_**Me gusta ser servicial de vez en cuando... pero no me gusta que la gente me diga que debo hacer, pero sí me siento orgulloso de mi propio trabajo... las cosas que hago por mi cuenta. Pero... eso no suele pasar muy a menudo.**_

_Entonces, ¿Tienes problemas para motivarte?_

_**Sí, Sí los tengo.**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Sé que hay tanto que puedo hacer... pero parece que nunca estoy de humor. Estoy siempre pasando el tiempo, esperando que el humor adecuado venga a mí... pero nunca parece hacerlo así que no suelo hacer mucho.**_

_Ya veo. Ahora hablemos de alguien aparte de ti... ¿Cómo piensas que las otras personas te ven? ¿Tienes algún amigo cercano, o solo conocidos formales?_

_**T... tengo algunos amigos... pero no muchos...**_

_Y estos amigos...¿Los ves como compañeros duraderos e incondicionales? ¿O son... un poco más distantes que eso?_

_**Los pocos amigos que tengo... son muy cercanos. Pero... no puedo evitar pensar que se están escurriendo.**_

_¿Y piensas que tienes la culpa de que se estén alejando_

_**No lo sé. Tal vez. Tal vez solo estamos tomando nuestros propios caminos separados en la vida... y no sé si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo.**_

_Así que, ¿Crees en el destino? ¿O piensas que cada uno elige su propio camino en la vida?_

_**La verdad no lo sé. Yo solo intento vivir de la forma en que pienso que debería... Si las cosas ocurren por destino o por elección... no me importa mucho realmente.**_

_Ahora empiezo a ver qué tipo de persona eres. Déjame preguntar solo unas cuantas cosas más..._

_¿Eres un aventurero? ¿Disfrutas probar cosas nuevas y aventurarte en lugares nuevos? ¿O prefieres quedarte en la comodidad de tu hogar?_

_**... A veces disfruto explorar algunos lugares... pero me gusta más quedarme en mi hogar. Prefiero tener alguien conmigo cuando salgo. No soy muy aventurero, más bien soy introvertido.**_

_¿Te llamarías a t mismo tímido, entonces?_

_**...Sí**_

_¿Te sientes menos tímido cuando estás con tus amigos? ¿Sientes que puedes abrirte a algunas de personas que están a tu alrededor?_

_**Sí. Actúo como una persona completamente diferente cuando estoy con mis amigos.**_

_¿A qué crees que se debe eso?_

_**Con mis amigos siento que puedo expresarme libremente, sin miedo o temor de equivocarme... sé que ellos me perdonaran si lo hago.**_

_Entiendo_

_Ahora, para la última pregunta. ¿Qué piensas del mundo como un conjunto? ¿Piensas que las otras personas son buenas? ¿Piensas que le mundo es bueno?_

_**N... no exactamente. Se que hay personas buenas en el mundo, pero también las hay malas. Sé que el mundo podría ser realmente bueno pero esas personas malas y otras cosas más le impiden mejorar. Al final se resume en que no hay blanco ni negro, solo grises.**_

_¿Y te gustaría poder cambiar eso?_

_**Sí, cada día... pero... no creo tener el coraje... o la habilidad... para hacer algo al respecto. Digo, yo podría cambiar un poco de él, si lo intento...**_

_**Como de te dije antes... hago lo que puedo... con lo poco que tengo.**_

_Ah, muy bien. Por fin, todas las preguntas has sido respondidas. Ahora, debo mirar dentro de tu espíritu antes de hacer mi decisión final. Ahora relajate y déjame explorar tu aura._

_Déjate llevar, y confía en mi._

_**...**_

_..._

_Esta hecho. Tu espíritu... es de un brillante y muy reluciente color **Dorado,** como una puesta de sol..._

_**¿Dorado?**_

_Sí, y un clase muy especial de dorado. Es un resuelto y eterno dorado... como el brillo del sol...Un dorado que no desaparece, sin importar qué lo trate deslustrar. Una fuerza que sabé cuando debe brillar, y que lo hace con la mayor fuerza posible._

_**...**_

_En cuanto a ti... he considerado todas tus respuestas cuidadosamente, y veo qué tipo de persona eres. Eres del tipo vulnerable._

_**¿Vulnerable? ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_Te afligen muchas cosas. Tus propias insuficiencias te acosan. La inmensidad y la imprevisibilidad del ancho mundo te intimidan. Eres... un poco cobarde, pero no sin un propósito. Actúas cobardemente solo porque entiendes tus propias y limitaciones, y sientes que simplemente no ere lo suficientemente apto._

_Pero, a pesar de eso, siempre ha habido una luz brillando dentro de ti, algo que siempre has sabido que existe ahí, pero siempre has tenido miedo de, o no has podido, dejarlo brillar._

_Tus amigos más cercanos ven esa luz en ti, y por eso que disfrutan de tu compañía. Como yo, ellos ven que tienes el potencial de crear un extraordinario futuro para ti. Y creo tú lo ves también; es por esto que siempre te encuentras enfureciéndote ante tus propias deficiencias. A pesar de todo eso, tu falta de confianza no te deja busca ese futuro propio; en vez de eso, albergas la profunda esperanza de que algún día tendrás suerte, que el futuro se te será enviado en una bandeja de plata._

_Pero sabes que ese día nunca llegará. En lugar de eso, quizás deberías comenzar a considerar la posibilidad de que tú, por ti mismo, eres la bandeja de plata en la cual el futuro será enviado._

_**...**_

_En cuanto a tus amigos, temes que sea por tu culpa que se estén alejando, pero no porque los ofendes. Es porque encuentras difícil ver a través de los ojos de las otras personas, y por eso, en tu imaginación, tus amigos te ven de la misma manera en que tes a ti mismo, y así imaginas que tienen un creciente descontento hacía ti... incluso cuando no lo hay. La verdad es que necesitas a tus amigos tanto como la comida o el agua, ya que solo en su compañía te vuelve la persona que te gustaría ser._

_Necesitas soltarte, respirar profundamente, sumergirte en el mundo. Dar un salto en él. Sí, dolerá algunas veces, pero el dolor significa que estas aprendiendo y creciendo. Y mientras aprendes, encontrarás más confianza en ti mismo y te sentirás más cómodo con tu nuevo entorno._

_Para ayudar a motivarte, debes empezar a practicar haciendo resoluciones... y mantenerte cada una de ellas. La fuerza de voluntad es la piedra angular de la seguridad. No sera fácil ni indoloro, especialmente porque eres terco... pero si hicieras la decisión, crecerás del pequeño y vulnerable rayo de luz que eres ahora, a una gloriosa y abrasadora estrella que iluminará el camino al mundo._

_**¿Qué? ¿Soy un... rayo de Luz?**_

_Sí... tu carácter... ¡es semejante al de un **Riolu**!_

_Ahora, hay solo un asunto final que atender, ¡antes de partir! deberás elegir la especie de quien se volverá tu más profundo amigo._

_Escoge con cuidado; este amigo será tu más querido y leal compañero. Nada, pero nada, tendrá la fuerza para hacer una grieta en su amistad. Tu compañero será el que se quedará a tu lado hasta el mismo final... incluso cuando de otra manera te encontrarías abandonado y solo. En sí, su amistad se mantendrá a pesar de la tragedia._

_Ahora, elige... ¿Quién será tu compañero?_

_**...**_

_Una interesante decisión. ¡Qué así sea, entones! Llego el momento de entrar al mundo de los pokémon. Ahora, tendré que retirarte las memorias de esta conversación. No recordarás nada de mí, de tu vida pasada, o, en efecto, de ti...al menos por el momento... pero este es el comienzo de tu nueva oportunidad para brillar. ¡Se valiente! ¡No te detengas! ¡Muéstrales el fuego que arde dentro de ti!_

* * *

Fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus dudas en sus reviews y nos leemos luego. Adiós.


	2. 1-?

Hola a todos, este seria el primer capitulo de este fic, ya que el anterior era el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado, porque aquí hay más.

Realmente, este fic estaría basado principalmente en "Exploradores del Tiempo/Cielo/Oscuridad", pero introduciré algunos conceptos de los juegos que le siguen a la saga. Tal vez como memorias, tal vez de otra forma, eso me lo reservaré. Pero he de decir que el final no será el mismo, eso es lo que puedo asegurar.

Aceptaré sugerencias sobre qué pokémon quieren en el grupo o que aparezcan en el fic, siendo que tenemos un buen número con el cual tratar. Especialmente con la octava generación cerca, y el novedoso Meltan y su evolución que debutaron en los Let´s Go.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El Encuentro de Dos Almas.**_

__[**_Parte Uno_**]__

—¡Cuidado! ¡No te sueltes!—

—no...¡No puedo sujetarme!—

_**¡BOOOM!**_

Un destello ilumino todo, de perfil se podía ver un risco con forma de un feroz Sharpedo. Una poderosa tormenta adornaba ese paisaje. Las olas se mecían furiosas. Los rayos, truenos y relámpagos bailaban entre las nubes negras. Poderosos vientos arremolinaban el agua, levantaban rocas y pokémon que intentaban huir de la furia del mar y encontrar refugio.

—¡No, No! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Te lo suplico, no te sueltes!—

—¡Lo siento, ya no puedo más!—

_**¡BOOOM!**_

Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo. La lluvia caía con mucha más fuerza que antes, y para ese entonces los feroces rayos habían quemado algunos árboles. Los vientos aullaban con furia asombrosa e increíble, sin duda algún Kyogre se había esmerado en crear esa tormenta. La lluvia caía, si es que era posible, con mayor fuerza.

—¡AHHHH!—

—¡NOOO!—

Y todo se tiño de negro.

* * *

_**POV ?**_

Desperté con la vista borrosa, todo mi cuerpo se sentía raro. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, y casi no podía moverme ni sentir nada más que un horrible dolor en mi costado que no me dejaba pensar. Intenté arrastrarme, pero no pude moverme mucho, el dolor se intensifico. Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar dolorosamente, haciendo que me encorvara. Todo daba vueltas, luces brillaban en mis ojos borrosos.

—_No...no...puedo...mantenerme...despierto _—Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

El cielo estaba adornado de tonos naranjos y violáceos. Era un atardecer en todo su esplendor, la hora en que se decía el mundo material entra en contacto con el mundo espiritual. El día llegaba a su fin, pero aun a estas horas el mundo seguía moviéndose sin detenerse, al igual que la rueda del destino.

Estamos en una especie de meseta, con cuatro tótems pokémon rodeando un tipi con apariencia de Wigglytuff, a sus lados estaban dos grandes antorchas que iluminan ese entorno, sus llamas rojas brillaban y centellaban con un espectáculo de colores rojizos muy atractivos para la vista y liberaba un muy ligero humo.

Frente a esa tienda estaba un agujero en el suelo, rodeado de piedras cuadradas y con una reja de madera cubriéndolo, posiblemente para que la gente no cayera encima y se hiciera daño. Contemplándolo estaba un solitario pokémon. Una Fennekin, para ser más precisos, y se veía nerviosa.

—Debo...¡debo hacerlo! —Dio unos pasos al frente y se colocó sobre la rejilla. Entonces una voz grito.

—¡Pokémon Detectado! ¡Pokémon Detectado!

—¡¿De Quién es la Huella!? ¡¿De Quién es la Huella!? —Preguntó otra voz.

—¡La Huella es de Fennekin! ¡La Huella es de Fennekin!

—¡KYA! —Dio un salto hacía atrás aterrada y con las orejas abajo, no tenía el valor para hacer eso. No tenía el valor para ser una exploradora, no tenía valor para hacer nada.— Soy una miedica.

Unas pocas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero rápidamente las seco con su cola. Tenía una bolsa de tela consigo, sacó una roca, lisa por uno de los lados, donde había grabado un extraño dibujo y la deja en el suelo.— Pensé que traer mi Reliquia de Piedra me ayudaría a tener valor, pero veo que no funcionó. Soy una miedica. —Recogió su piedra y salió trotando en dirección a la playa. Siempre iba allí para calmarse y poder reflexionar.

Pero, al irse, no notó que de los Tótem´s salieron tres pokémon con muy mala pinta. Un Salandit, un Grimer y un Gastly.

—Oye illo, ¿Viste lo que llevaba esa pardilla miedica? Parecía valioso —Preguntó el Grimer. Había escuchado lo que había dicho, y si era cierto esa roca podría valer un buen dinerillo.

—Claro pavo, seguro que si lo vendemos nos sacamos un buen pico. Sera muy fácil quitarle esa cosa valiosa a esa parguela, tan miedica que es que posiblemente se desmaye con vernos juasjuasjuas —Respondió el Gastly con una maligna sonrisa al tiempo que se burlaba de la Fennekin ausente. Esa cosa que llevaba posiblemente valiera mucho dinero, y mucho más en el mercado negro en que sabían que en un plis plas conseguirían un comprador.

—Y posiblemente tenga más, esa pardilla parecía tener muy buena pasta escondida jejeje —Dijo el Salandit suavemente riendo malignamente al tiempo que sobaba sus manos. Su jefe les mando a buscar dinero, y habían encontrado a una posible cartera ambulante. Y que mejor cartera que una cartera miedica.

—¿La seguimos?

—Vale

* * *

La Playa Bajamar, una hermosa playa de arena blanca y rocas rojizas. Entre la espuma de las ola, y cuando llegaba el atardecer, iniciaba un hermoso espectáculo natural.

La playa se llenaba de Krabbys que iban allí para soplar sus burbujas. La Fennekin observaba maravillada el espectáculo de luces que formaban las burbujas, que al reflejar los últimos rayos de sol del día brillaban en hermosos colores sobre las olas.

—Siempre acabo viniendo a este lugar cuando siento lástima de mí misma. Pero una vez aquí me siento bien, como siempre. Venir aquí me anima —Murmuró para sí misma.

Ah, siempre que tenía problemas iba a esa playa. A ver las burbujas, quedándose perdida en su belleza. No sabía porque, pero esas burbujas siempre le traían calma. Caminó un poco por la playa, disfrutando de la arena suave y del viento marino, las olas formaban espuma en la costa, cosa que les gustaba a los Krabby y les ayudaba a hacer sus burbujas.

—Que agradable —Murmuró cerrando los ojos un momento para escuchar el armonioso sonido del romper de las olas en la orilla y en las rocas. Fue entonces que escucho un quejido. Abrió los ojos y escucho de nuevo ese quejido un poco más fuerte.— ¿Hay alguien allí?

Corrió en la dirección del quejidos, y encontró entre unas rocas algo que le hizo soltar un grito de terror: Era un Riolu severamente lastimado. Tenía varios moretones y rasguños, y alcanzó una horrible herida sangrante en un costado, como un gran y despiadado corte. Seguramente dejaría cicatriz, ya que sus bordes estaban quemados y era considerablemente profunda. Era una fortuna que no hubiera alcanzado un órgano, ya que podía notar que había atravesado sus costillas.

—_¡Oh Cielos! ¡Oh Cielos! ¡¿Ahora que hago!?_ —Se preguntó la Fennekin. Entonces recordó algo. Husmeó en su bolsa hasta que la encontró: Una Baya Aranja. Le abrió la mandíbula al Riolu y colocó la Baya, luego hizo que la masticara y vio los resultados. Sus moretones sanaron un poco, y la herida dejó de sangrar. Eso era bueno, pues así dejaría de perder sangre. Sacó unas vendas y le vendó el torso lo mejor que pudo, y fue entonces que el pokémon comenzó a despertar.

—¡Aaah! _¡Aaah! —_Gritaron ambos. Con un pesado jadeo, el Riolu se revolvió en el suelo e intento ponerse de pie, pero cayó recostado en una roca, golpeándose con ella y soltando un juramento.

—¡Uaaah! —Respondió la Fennekin saltando hacía atrás por el susto.— ¿Estás bien?

—Uff...—Gruñó el Riolu desplomándose de nuevo en el suelo, tomando su cabeza entre sus patas.— Uff...mi cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó impacientemente la Fennekin.— Se supone que los Riolu o Lucario no viven en esta región. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estas tan herido?

—¿Ri-Riolu? —Gimió el Riolu, apenas prestándole atención a sus palabras. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía mucho su todo. A penas alcanzó a levantarse.— ¿A...a qué te refieres? Un Riolu...es un...pokémon ¿Cierto?

—No te... golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza...o todo el cuerpo ¿Verdad? —Dijo la Fennekin, preocupada por la salud mental del Riolu frente a ella.

—Bu...bueno...Cr...creo que si me golpeé bastante fuerte jeje —Admitió el riolu con una leve risa sobándose la frente y el costado, notando las vendas. Pero no les dio importancia.— Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Pero tú... **¡AHHH!**

Una vez más, el Riolu saltó de la sorpresa, pegándose la cabeza contra la misma roca. Se encogió un momento por el dolor, luego miró sin habla a su acompañante con una clase de horrorizado asombro.

—**¡¿QUÉ!? **—Demandó Fennekin viendo a todos lados.— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—E-eres un pokémon —Musitó el Riolu lívido.— ¡Y **hablas**! ¡Eres un... **Fennekin parlante**!

—Bueno, ¡Tú hablas también! —Dijo la Fennekin en el mismo tono sin entender.— ¡Y eres un Riolu! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

—¡No soy un Riolu! —Exclamó él negando muchas veces con la cabeza.— Y...yo ¡Soy...soy un humano!

—¡¿Un humano?! —Fennekin exclamó devuelta sorprendida.— ¡Te ves como un riolu perfectamente normal para mi! Tu cabeza debe estar muy lastimada...Tal vez debería intentar conseguirte algo de ayuda. Déjame sacar algo —Y comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa. Mientras lo hacía, el riolu volvió a gritar.

—No, ¡No lo entiendes! —Insistió el Riolu.— ¡Soy un humano! Solo que—

—¡Mirate! —Lo interrumpió, dejando la bolsa para encararle y obligarle a verse en el agua.— ¡Mira tus garras, tu cuerpo, tu cola! ¡Eres un riolu!

A regañadientes, el riolu hizo lo instruido. Miro sus brazos, sus piernas...su ¿Cola?...un momento...¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es verdad! —Gimió con incredulidad, probando sus brazos y piernas torpemente. Eran más cortos de lo que debían ser para un humano, pero el movimiento era similar.— ¡He-he sido transformado en un riolu! Pero... ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?! Yo—

—Toma, come esto —Le dijo la Fennekin dándole una gran baya azul con una sonrisa conciliadora.— Te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo es que soy un Riolu? —Se Preguntó de nuevo, intentando comprender la idea.— ¡Yo era un humano! ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy seguro! pero... ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto?! Yo... yo estaba...

Fennekin miró de manera extraña al confundido y pequeño Riolu, ponderando por un segundo qué significaría si él estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Si eras un humano, entonces déjame preguntarte algo que solo un humano sabría —Le desafió Fennekin, queriendo respuestas a preguntas que llevaba tiempo formulando y a las que nunca creía encontrar respuestas. Era un ganar doble para ella, descubría si decía la verdad y conseguía respuestas a sus preguntas sobre los humanos.— ¿Cómo funciona una Pokéball? ¿Cómo es posible mantener a un Pokémon de cualquier tamaño en una cosa tan pequeña? Ningún pokémon lo ha podido descifrar eso aún. Los humanos la inventaron, así que ellos sabrían cómo funciona. ¿Qué hay de las Máquinas MT? ¿Cómo enseñan técnicas a pokémon tan... rápida y eficientemente? Sin ellas, lleva años y años de práctica...

—No lo sé —Admitió el Riolu.— Nunca fui un entrenador Pokémon, al menos...eso creo.

—Oh —Dijo Fennekin con decepción.— Valla...

—Solo recuerdo algo que leí en un libro. Las Pokéball vienen en muchos modelos con distintos éxitos, pero nunca explicó como funcionaban —Dijo, intentando recordar.— Creo que debí terminar el libro jejeje.

Por unos momentos, nadie dijo nada más. El Riolu mordió la baya.

—Soy Anna —Se presentó la Fennekin.— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi... nombre —Repitió el Riolu en voz baja intentando hacer memoria, devanándose en los pensamientos por la respuesta mientras giraba la baya en sus manos, disfrutando el fuerte pero agridulce sabor que proveía.— Creo, creo que ya lo recuerdo...¡sí! Mi nombre es...Markus.

—Oh, ya veo —Musitó ella antes de sonreír y soltar unas pocas risas.— Es un buen nombre.

Ninguno dijo nada más, Markus escupió la semilla de la baya.

—Creo, que después de hablar contigo, que creo en lo que dices —Dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el agua.

—¿E-e en serio? —Preguntó sorprendido el Riolu, aún incapaz de desentrañar los pensamientos de la Fennekin.— ¿Me crees? ¿En serio crees que fui transformado en un Pokémon? Si fuera un humano corriendo por ahí diciendo a otros humanos que alguna vez fui un pokémon, me marcarían de loco.

—Claro, no pareces un pokémon malintencionado o mentiroso. Además, desde ante yo **quise** creer en tu historia desde el principio. Estas son la clase de cosas que están escritas en los libros de leyendas y cuentos de los humanos. De verdad creo que soy muy afortunada de conocerte. Bien podrías ser alguien muy importante, ¡Podrías ser el más grande entrenador Pokémon del mundo, un gran médico, o el Presidente, y aquí estoy yo, charlando contigo! Es bastante genial el solo pensar en eso.

—Jeh, supongo —Replicó Markus.— Pero no creo que ser alguien **tan** especial. Siento que solo era una persona normal en el lugar equivocado.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos. Anna le dio otra baya a Markus, quien la acepto agradecido.

—Me alegra que seas un pokémon bien intencionado .-Soltó de repente Anna. Markus le preguntó al respecto, haciendo que ella suspirara con fuerza.— Como no lo sabes, te contare. Es algo que deberías recordar. Lo que sucede es que últimamente han ido apareciendo más y más Pokémon malvados. Nadie sabe a qué se debe esto. Y ahora ya no es tan seguro como antes viajar por el mundo. Pero la verdad es...que yo quiero ser exploradora. —Markus se quedó en silencio escuchándola, viendo sus ojos llenos de ilusión.— Siempre he soñado con ser una exploradora desde que tengo uso de razón. Encontrar tesoros ocultos, descubrir tierras desconocidas. Pero lastimosamente, eso no es posible -Su semblante decayó, y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Markus, queriendo saber la razón de su tristeza.

—Soy una miedica. Hace rato intente unirme al Pokégremio de Exploradores de esta ciudad, pero no pude. Me asuste mucho. No podría entrar a una Mazmorra si ni siquiera puedo entrar al Gremio. —Sonrió tristemente.— De hecho, lo más valiente que he hecho es ayudarte...y no fue mucho...

—Oye, me salvaste la vida, eso es valiente —Le animó Markus con una sonrisa. Puso su pata su mentón pensativo, antes de sonreír y asentir.— Si dices que tienes miedo...entonces yo te acompañaré.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó Anna sorprendida.

—Dije que yo te acompañaré. —Repitió poniendo su pata en su hombro.— Quiero ayudarte, y además —Le sonrió y guiño un ojo.— Te debo que siga aquí, y tengo el presentimiento que pronto tendremos muchas aventuras. _Además, no tengo otra cosa que hacer y no conozco otros Pokémon. Pero hay algo más...siento que debería ayudarla, aunque no me ayude. Es un raro sentimiento...pero creo que me agrada..._

De los ojos de Anna cayeron unas pocas lagrimas, que limpió con prontitud con su cola. Le sorprendió un poco lo flexible que era esa cosa.— ¡Gracias! En serio, gracias. —Le agradeció con una sonrisa, que paso de ser sincera a burlona.— De hecho yo pensaba preguntarte. Pero ya que insistes...

—¡Jejeje! Claro, aunque me lo hubieras pedido yo habría aceptado. Después de todo, somos amigos.

Amigos. No sabía por qué, pero esa palabra le llenaba de alegría. Además, podía presentir que Anna podría ayudarlo a aprender más sobre este mundo y sobre ser un pokémon. Y aun más importante, quizás podría ayudarlo a saber por qué se convirtió en un Pokémon.

—Hay algo que debo mostrarte —Dijo ella buscando algo en su bolsa.

—¿Qué es?

—Esto —Dejó en el suelo una roca, lisa por uno de los lados, donde había grabado un extraño dibujo que parecía muy antiguo.— Es mi Reliquia de Piedra, mi tesoro preciado. Lo encontré hace tanto que no lo recuerdo, pero tenerlo en manos siempre me ha llenado de valor. —Ella hablaba con sinceridad, viendo los grabados con pasión. De repente, se sonrojo y se cubrió el rostro con su cola.— Soy rara, ¿Cierto? Me lo di—

—¡No, no! -La interrumpió Markus con prontitud con una sonrisa a la par que negaba con su cabeza.- No eres más rara que yo, que ahora soy un Pokémon. —Puso su pata en su hombro, intentando transmitirle seguridad.— Todos tenemos cosas importantes para nosotros, y si esa roca es valiosa para ti entonces los demás no tienen derecho a burlarse de ello. —Ella se quedó en silencio, antes de sonreír y asentir.- _¡Uff! Gracias a Dios...Creo que no es, o era, mi fuerte hablar con otros. Pero resultó, y eso es lo que importa. _—Pensó Marcus con una sonrisa aliviada. Era extraño aconsejar a otros, pensó también. No recordaba mucho de su vida anterior, pero estaba seguro de que jamás había hecho algo similar.

—Gracias por las palabras. Tienes razón, para mi...—Vio a la Reliquia de Piedra, y sonrió con más fuerza.— Esto es un tesoro.

—¡Matanga!

—¡AHH!

Anna cayó de frente hacía la arena por un potente empujón. Y detrás de ella un Gastly volaba hacía atrás con la bolsa de la Fennekin atrapada en su lengua. De las rocas salieron un Grimer y un Salandit. Todos ellos tenían pinta de ladrones.

—¡Jajaja! Lo siento —Se burló el Gastly al soltar la bolsa. El Grimer tomo la bolsa y comenzó a registrarla. Rápidamente, el fantasma también agarró la Reliquia de Piedra.— Gracias por confirmar su valor, pequeña Fennekin. ¡Ahora podemos venderlo!

—¡Oh! Aquí hay muchas cosas para vender jejeje —Se guardó la bolsa el Salandit, pensando ya en donde venderla.— Dinero, dinero es lo que queremos. ¡Gracias, niñata!

—¡Oigan, devuélvanme mi bolsa! —Exigió Anna, ya de pie, viéndolos con furia.

-Que ni te lo crees tú miedica -Se burló el Grimer, antes de señalar con su brazo una cueva entre las rocas de la orilla.— Vámonos. ¡A ver si nos encuentras, parguela!

—¡Esperen!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían entrado en esa cueva. Anna cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer en la arena intentando contener las lágrimas. Markus estaba estático, sin saber que hacer o decirle para ayudarla, y se odio por eso.— _¿C-como puedo ser su amigo...y desear ayudarla a superar sus miedos...Si no puedo siquiera decirle algo que la apoye?_

Un tenue susurro salió de su boca, con toda la voluntad y valor que pudo reunir.— N-no llores...

—¿e-eh? —Sus palabras llegaron a ella, pues levanto un poco la cabeza y le vio a los ojos. Esos dos orbes azules se unieron a los rojos, llenos de lágrimas y al borde de la rendición. Esos ojos, que antes estaban llenos de alegría y valor, afectaron a Markus.

—_No quiero volverlos a ver así _—Decidió. Ahora que estarían juntos como un equipo, se aseguraría de eso. Sentía que esa era su responsabilidad. Reunió una vez más su valor, y le habló con fuerza.— No llores, Anna. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, así que no te rindas y levante. ¡Yo prometí que te ayudaría a cumplir tu sueño! Pero...si no puedes con esto...¡No podrás entrar al gremio nunca!

Bajo la cabeza, no dispuesto a ver si sus acciones habían o no funcionado. De hecho, el mismo esperaba un simple "Largate" o "¿Quién crees que eres?", o alguna respuesta peor. Incluso se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Podía sentir que alguien más en su vida le había dicho lo mismo, pero no podía recordar el cómo había reaccionado. Odiaba esa sensación, de saber algo pero no saber exactamente de dónde vino o cómo sucedió.

—E-espera —Esa voz débil solo detrás suyo. Temeroso, el se dio la vuelta. Anna se había levantado y ahora lo veía con sus ojos enrojecidos. Ambos desviaron su mirada.— T-tienes razón. No puedo derrumbar cuando las cosas salen mal, ¡Y menos cuando puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo todo —Extendió su pata y formó una débil sonrisa.— ¿Me ayudaras, Markus?

Este vio por unos segundos su pata pensando en si debería o no.— _Bueno, decidí ayudarla a recuperar su piedra y a ganar confianza. Ella es la primer pokémon que conozco, así que no quiero decepcionarla...¡Lo haré! _—Sonrió y tomo su pata, dándole un seguro y amistoso apretón.— Tu di a donde y yo te sigo.

Ella sonrió inmensamente y asintió con fuerza. Podía ver que estaba a punto de volver a llorar, pero se contenía. Esto hizo que se sintiera un poco avergonzado y alegre al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien. Ahora que somos un equipo, ¡Vamos a seguirlos! En el camino te explicaré más cosas, así que andando.

—Jeje, ¡Si jefa!

Ambos corrieron con felicidad y determinación a la cueva, dispuestos a recuperar a la Reliquia de Anna. Esta sería...su primera aventura, de muchas otras que estan por venir.


End file.
